Disaster Rangers
by garudarox
Summary: Kat's back, but this time as the new snow disaster ranger and a teacher at the SWAP program. What if her 5 students being rangers, Zeltrax's brother and and a returning foe gets into the mix? Total chaos, not so much. Chapter 3's up! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I do own the new kids and the plot.**

**Summary: Kat is back to teach the SWAP program in White Valley, Illinois where Alyssa currently works. Kat also is the newest snow disaster ranger She quickly discovers five youngsters that will soon be the next generation of power rangers.**

Chapter 1:

"_Ms Hillard," little Natalia McWells asked her teacher. "Yes Nattie?" Katherine Hillard replied. "Could you tell us the story about the adventure story Tallulah has been begging you about?" Natalia asked. "Please…" all the children begged. "Ok, ok then children, I'll tell you the story… As long as you all stayed quiet and sit still!" Kat said as the children cheered before saying, "And now this is how the story began…" _

This adventure all began from a school trip.

It was to some sort of leadership camp on the Groben lake, a lake that is only five minutes from their school, White Valley Academy. Katherine Hillard and Alyssa Enrile were some of the teachers that came on this trip. Alyssa was now a first grade teacher while Kat thought the 6th grade. Most kids came to this camp voluntarily while others joined against their wills. All of the kids and teachers are part of the SWAP program.

Sophia McWells was one of the many primary school children on this trip. She was a student of the 6th grade Students With Abnormal Powers program, aka the SWAP program. She definitely preferred to be in her room reading Nancy Drew books all day rather than hiking along the lake with her group mates. Sophia is the only child at the SWAP program to be psychometric and telepathic. Oh, and she also loves to wear green.

"Ugh, are we at the lake yet? I wanna go swimming" Sophia moaned.

"Relax little Sophie, we'll be there in about a few minutes or so… So just keep on walking!" a male voice replied. That voice belonged to Kenneth Brooks, also known as Kenny. Kenny is mostly known as Dustin Brooks' little goofball brother. He was the oldest in the group that treated everyone there like their little siblings. That is, except Genevieve Lawson. But that is a different story. Kenny's special power is teleportation, though he usually ends up with falling on the wrong spot or something like that. His favorite color is blue.

"For the last time Kenneth! My name is Sophia!" Sophia replied.

"Quit bickering back there! Did anyone see Phillip by the way?" Bradley Lawson exclaimed, brushing some twigs off his yellow sweater. Bradley was Genevieve's twin brother. The set of twins are also called 'the twins that aren't really twins' due to their different personalities. Genevieve is the artistic dancer while Bradley is the tech geek and gamer who's obsessed with Mine Craft. Their powers however, are very similar. Bradley's power is invisibility while Genevieve's power is camouflage.

Genevieve quickly looked on the ground and found a red stained rock. She smirked and kicked it with all her might. Then she just dusted off her pink shirt.

"Ye-OUCH!" Phillip Carson yelped hopping on one foot. He is the new kid of the group. He just moved from Chicago, Illinois. Phillip instantly clicked with Bradley and Sophia, despite their constant disagreement. Like everyone else, he was wearing a bright color, red.

"Could you kids just hurry up? The others are probably there waiting for us! And it looks like it's going to rain soon!" Katherine Hillard yelled to her group. Some will probably recognize her as the pink Zeo and Turbo ranger. Kat is also the newest snow disaster ranger. She found a snow disaster coin and asked Billy's nephew, Jerome, to make a morpher for it. She has heard that a special group of students will find the disaster coins, which grants them powers of the disaster power rangers. Kat somehow wished that her group would be them so they could fight side by side with their teacher.

Suddenly, a robot-like monster showed up.

"Hello there earthlings, has any one of you children-and lady- seen the disaster coins at any chance?" it said.

"First of all, what are disaster coins and secondly, who the heck are you?" Gen asked.

"The disaster coins are just petty items that I wish to have. I am so sorry child I have forgotten my manners. My name is Ziltrex, Zeltrax's little brother… and I work for Mesogog," it said.

At that point Kat's eyes grew. Tommy has told her about Zeltrax when he was the Brachio ranger once or twice, though he never mentioned of a little brother. Tommy also told her about Mesogog being killed or something. She quickly ran behind a tree with her morpher.

"Weather disaster, activate!" she called. Then she morphed into her white weather ranger form. She ran to Zitrex and said, "Go on kids, run! And show me what ya got Ziltrex! Didn't Mesogog die or something?"

"Gladly, and let's just say that Mesogog is back," Ziltrex replied kicking at Kat as the kids ran. Kat returned the kick and it was a hand-to-hand combat battle. The five kids ran as quickly as possible to who knows where.

The gang soon found themselves at an abandoned tree house. They gave each other glances and looked up.

"Who's going up?" Kenny asked.

"I will," Sophia and Phillip answered at the same time. Then Gen pushed the two near the tree. Sophia quickly climbed up the tree with some rope in hand.

"Wow… This is so going to be my hideout…" she said looking around. She saw the lake and the cabins nearby and forests all around. It took a moment to realize that she had to pull Phillip up. She tied one end of the rope to a strong branch and threw the other end to Phillip. He climbed the rope and soon rolled along the wooden floor before stopping to look at something.

"Look what I found Soph!" Phillip exclaimed holding a box. Sophia quickly ran to him and opened the box. The box had five coins of five colors that had old-looking words.

"What on earth is that?" Sophia asked before she looked to the gang to see Kat already there.

"I don't know Sophia, but I think I'll like it. Let's go down," Phillip said closing the box while Sophia went down. But as soon as Sophia held on a branch, she fell in a hole. "Sophia? Are you there?" the boy in red asked.

"I'm fine Phillip, now bring the others, including Kat, down here. This is wicked…" Sophia replied. Phillip then nodded and brought everyone up and down into the hole.

"What is going on in here?" Kat asked.

**Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.**

**-garudarox- aka (or wishes to be) Kira the yellow dino ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, though I wished I did. I only own White Valley, the plot and the new kids. You get the drill…**

Chapter 2:

"_Where was Sophia? And why did Kat say 'What is going on here'?" Perry asked his teacher. Kat chuckled, knowing her students only knew her as Ms. Hillard rather than her full name. "Like I said before Perry, you guys can hear the full story when you stay quiet!" Kat playfully replied. "Sorry Ms. Hillard…" the young boy replied before his teacher said, "Anyway…"_

Kat turned around to find not-so-young Sophia. Then the lights went on, revealing Sophia with a green walkie-talkie like cell phone in hand. It sort of looked like her snow morpher, except for the fact that it's green.

"Do you guys know what this mechanical walkie talkie is? I sense that somehow it will grant us lots of powers…" Sophia asked giving the others confused looks. Then, a robot came in to the room. That robot looked a lot like Alpha for some reason.

"Hello there earthlings, my name is Gamma 5, one of Sophia's robot creations." The robot said, robotically waving.

"What ever happened to Gamma 1, 2, 3 or 4?" Gen asked. Then Bradley, Sophia and Gamma 5 exchanged worried looks. At the same time, Gen gave them the death glare.

"Well… Gamma 1 got, um, electrocuted… Gamma 2 exploded… Bradley hammered Gamma 3, badly. And I disconnected Gamma 4 in service because of the damage it caused to your window Kat… and several other, um… things." Sophia explained, trailing the last part.

Kat grimaced at the memory. Earlier this year, Sophia created Gamma 4. As soon as she activated it, Gamma 4 immediately destroyed several of Kat's classroom windows and some other things. In the end, Sophia got Saturday detention-which was bad for a sixth grader- for Gamma 4 leaving a gigantic bald spot on the principal, Mrs. Willows. Ah memories…

"Maybe those coins can fit in those cell-phone-like thingys!" Kenny piped in. Gen nodded and grabbed the pink coin and the pink cell-phone like walkie-talkie. She put the coin in the device and a tornado popped up above her head. Also, Gen had a pink gem bracelet on her wrist.

"A wind ranger… impressive…" Kat mumbled.

"That is so cool! I wanna get one!" Bradley said perkily. Then Phillip slapped him on the back of the head. "Aw come on Phillip! I'm sure you want the red one…" Bradley said, trying to tempt Phillip into this.

He grabbed the yellow coin and the yellow cell phone device while Phillip grabbed the red coin and the red cell phone device. They both mimicked what Gen did with her coin and cell phone. Then Bradley had lightning bolts above his head- electrifying Sophia, who was standing next to him. Phillip however, had his hand burning.

"Ye-OUCH! Not again!" Phillip yelped running around with Gamma 5 trying to submerge his hand in a bucket of water, which didn't electrify the robot. Kat and Kenny gave Sophia confused looks about the dry robot.

Sophia did a face palm and said, "Knowing Phillip and Bradley, they might blow something up or set something on fire. So that's why I made Gamma 5 a waterproof finish. With a rubber coat."

Kenny nodded and grabbed the blue coin and the blue cell-phone like device. He did the same to his objects as did Gen, Phillip and Bradley. Only this time, after he put his coin in his device, he got completely wet from head to toe.

"I'll go get a mop…" Gamma 5 said walking away from a perfectly fine Phillip to get a mop.

"Come on little Sophie…" Kenny said, "You already have the device, now grab your coin before Gamma 5 gets it!" Sophia sighed and grabbed the green coin. She did the same thing as the rest of her friends. In the end, a small earthquake happened. "Whoa…"

Kat looked both surprised and happy at the same time. The same people who told her about the disaster rangers also told her about their 'initiation' with their morphers. She took a deep breath and coughed. All of the kids turned to her.

"Guys, welcome to Ranger world…" Kat said. Soon Bradley, Phillip and Sophia's eyes grew.

"You mean those power rangers that like, save the world from evil forces?" Gen asked. Kat nodded in reply.

"Whoa… That is so-o cool! But what did you meant by 'welcome to Ranger world'?" Sophia asked. At the same time, she was trying to explore the buttons of her new morpher. Kenny was doing the same thing to his morpher.

"Well, I was the pink Zeo ranger and the pink Turbo ranger…" Kat replied kind of sheepishly.

"Blue Tsunami Ranger, power up!" Kenny said pressing his bracelet to his morpher to go into his ranger form. He then reappeared in a blue ranger costume, including a cannon like weapon in hand. "This is awesome…"

Sophia and Gen found their morph buttons on the morphers.

"Pink Tornado Ranger, power up!" Gen yelled mimicking what Kenny did, morphing into her ranger form. "Green Earthquake Ranger, power up!" Sophia yelled doing the same as Gen. "Yellow Lightning Storm Ranger, power up!" Bradley yelled as the other three. Phillip was left dazed until Kat hit him back to reality.

"What on Earth?" Phillip asked angrily. After he saw Kat's glare, he said, "Oh right… Red Wild Fire Ranger, power up!" he, like the others, was in his ranger outfit.

"OK then. Rangers, we have a problem at the town square. An oversized teddy bear is attacking and destroying everything at it's site. Go now!" Gamma 5 exclaimed.

"Thanks Gamma, let's go team!" Phillip thanked Gamma, leaving with the rest of the rangers.

"Do you know how much you remind me of Alpha?" Kat said as she saw the kids fighting on the screen.

"Yup, I get that a lot. Did you know my creator is Kira Ford's cousin?" Gamma 5 replied.

"I had no idea…" Kat responded. She was shocked that Tommy never told her about his student being her student's cousin. Kat was wondering how many facts that Tommy never told her all this time.

"Sophia made me get a lot of knowledge of not only her, but also about Phillip, Kenny, Bradley and Gen. I think that I do know that you're the ballerina named Katherine Hillard right? If you are, I'm a big fan by the way" Gamma 5 exclaimed.

_Sophia did think of everything didn't she? _Kat thought, still speechless on what Gamma 5 said.

* * *

><p>"Hey you!" Gen yelled as the bear turned around.<p>

"Who me? The innocent bear-junkie?" the bear replied.

"Yeah you, you over stuffed oversized teddy bear! Destroying the town square doesn't make you innocent!" Kenny yelled at it before attacking the bear. "Water blaster!" Then a teenage boy came running into the scene.

"Whoa, another group of rangers…" he said looking at the rangers.

"Earth Slammer!" Sophia yelled, summoning her gigantic hammer-like-weapon. She immediately slammed the bear with the slammer, causing it to fall down.

"Hey! Past rangers can combine their weapons right? So let's do it!" Phillip suggested. The blue, green, yellow and pink rangers agreed and combined all their weapons to Phillip's fire daggers.

"Disaster cannon, activate!" the ranger said activating their cannon. Soon, all of the elements attacked the teddy bear with fireballs, sprays of water, mud balls, mini tornadoes and lightning bolts. The oversized teddy bear soon got electrocuted and exploded.

Bradley soon saw that Kat was coming over and he motioned his teammates to power down in random places. Sophia powered down on a tree, while Gen did the same. Bradley powered down in a strawberry bush. Phillip and Kenny both powered down in a storage room.

As soon as they all returned to their civilian form, they ran to Kat. She was now talking to the teenage boy that saw their fight.

"Hey guys!" Kat exclaimed bringing the gang over. "I want you to meet an old ranger friend of mine, Justin. And Justin, meet Phillip, Kenny, Sophia, Bradley and Gen."

"Well nice to meet-" Sophia said before she saw a flashback of Justin's days of being a ranger. "Whoa, you're the blue turbo ranger. You served as a ranger when you were 12, making you the youngest ranger of all time."

"Is she always like this?" Justin asked his former teammate.

"Eh, psychometrics will get to you sooner or later..." Kat replied.

"I have a feeling that we might be meeting a LOT of past rangers don't you think?" Kenny whispered to Gen.

"Like who am I kidding! Kat WAS the pink Zeo and Turbo ranger after all. She's probably part of the fourth generation or something! Heck, she's probably in the first ten! That is, out of 15 teams or us, the 16th…" Gen replied.

Meanwhile, Sophia was trying to get everyone's auras while Bradley sat on Phillip, who turned into a mule this time. Once Sophia got Justin's aura, she got Kenny's aura once more. Then Bradley got off of Phillip the mule.

"What are you plotting on Soph?" Bradley asked his green best friend.

"Every ranger has their auras depending on their colors…" Sophia mumbled, hoping that the boys didn't heard what she said.

Instead, Bradley gave her one of his famous confused looks and said, "What did you say Soph?"

"Ugh… What I meant Bradley was that every person that became or are rangers have their aura changed to what their ranger colours were…" Sophia explained. Bradley still looked confused. Sophia sighed and hoped that Phillip could help her explain.

"Like you for an example," Phillip said, "You're the yellow ranger. Your aura turns yellow instead of a normal powerless mortal's, which I assume is invisible. Like mine is red because I'm the red ranger. At least, that's what I think…"

Bradley nodded and headed off to Kenny saying, "I want him to pay on what he did to me and my sister last week…" Soon after Bradley left, Sophia and Phillip exchanged glances, both mentally saying; 'Bradley's going to kill Kenny for sure'.

After a few hours of Bradley trying hard to beat Kenny up, Justin and Kat talking about old times and everyone else trying to relax, the disaster rangers and Kat went back to the leadership camp. They packed their things like everyone else did and headed back to school, knowing that they will have a big day tomorrow…

**Did Phillip, Kenny, Sophia, Bradley and Gen remind you of anyone of the rangers? You'll see later on...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my new kids, White Valley and the plot. Why do we have to do disclaimers again?**

Chapter 3:

"_This is going to get interesting is it Ms. Hillard?" Tallulah commented. "Now what is your teacher doing now kids?" Alyssa asked as she came into the room. "Ms. Hillard is telling us a story about the disaster power rangers Ms. Enrile, do you want to join us?" Nattie replied. Alyssa quietly sat down next to Kat as she continued to tell her story…_

It's been a week of school with typical monsters, Ziltrex and Mesogog. The gang didn't really changed during this week. Phillip tried hard to turn into a cow, a pumpkin and meteorites. Kenny was trying to make his move on Gen again and went to swimming practice. Sophia was making a dog-like robot and watched the 'Drunken Master' for her movie night.

Bradley however, was trying hard to separate Gen and Kenny and often played rock-paper-scissors with Gamma 5. Sadly, he kept losing against Gamma. Their latest game ended up with the result of 23-0, Bradley is on the losing end. Gen was being girly as usual… and she also asked Kat to teach her some moves in ballet.

The gang and Kat were in their regular tree house hideout now known as the disaster base. Gamma 5 was there to welcome them as usual.

"Mamma mia!" Gamma 5 exclaimed. "Guys, I have something to tell you. It's kind of, um, significant…"

"What is it Gamma?" Kat asked.

"It's about Mesogog…" Gamma 5 replied. "He mysteriously um… died… because of Ziltrex's poisoning."

Once the rangers heard of this, their mouths just dropped to the floor. Except for Kat, who's mouth already dropped when Gamma 5 said that Mesogog was deceased.

"But now there is a new enemy, his name is Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa… and Ziltrex and him are working together to take over the universe!" Gamma 5 continued.

"Some evil guy it is…" Phillip mumbled. That gained a confused glare from Gen, Kenny and Bradley. "What?" Phillip replied. "Being with Sophia her self makes me gain more knowledge on ranger history. Especially when the truth is that I _live _with her!"

"Anyway, the Operation Overdrive rangers and some 'retro' rangers are already there and-"

"And who exactly are the 'retro rangers' that you speak of?" Gen asked in a 'formal' way.

"Brilliant question Gen… I'll search them right now…" Gamma replied in a few keyboard typing and a few mouse clicks. "Ah, all the information that they'll give me is that they are, or were the black Mighty Morphin power ranger, yellow Dino Thunder ranger, green Mystic ranger, the red SPD ranger and the blue Wind Ninja ranger…"

"And let me guess, the Operation Overdrive –wow that's a mouthful- and the so-called 'retro' rangers are down and need help?" Kat asked.

"Yes Kat, they are." Gamma replied. "They said that they only need a decoy to fix the Morphing Grid so the Operation Overdrive rangers, or as I call it- double O rangers, could get back to fighting their enemy and help us defeat ours."

There was a long silence before Kenny said, "I guess we're going to San Angeles or the Hartford right?" He earned a long glare from the Lawson twins-who-don't-really-act-like-twins. "No wonder you guys are twins…" he mumbled.

"Hey!" Bradley and Gen yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other and sighed.

"I love being older…" Bradley said.

"By five minutes you crazy twin brother!" Gen retorted.

"Oh dear god…" Sophia mumbled as Phillip turned into an 'innocent' mule, again. "Please save us…" Soon, the disaster base turned into the location of a verbal war zone. If you were in there, it was basically you against everyone else.

"_Tee hee… That sounds funny…" Freddie commented. He earned a slap from Tallulah and a glare from Nattie clearly telling him to shut up. "I'll be quiet now…"_

Here's the breakdown, Gen and Bradley started it, then Gen dragged Kenny in by insulting his brother Dustin, then Bradley dragged Phillip in by sitting on the innocent-looking mule. Later on, Kat was dragged into it when Kenny started to mock her generation, more specifically, Tommy and Adam. A desperate Sophia and Gamma tried to separate everyone from it become verbal, until Bradley told everyone that Sophia's inventions always explodes or fails. After what seems like a few hours, even though it was only five minutes, the monitor beeped.

"ENOUGH!" Gamma 5 yelled. All the humans in the base froze before slowly turning to the multi-colored robot. "The rangers need us! Now come on already! Move!"

"You ready?" Phillip asked. Kenny, Sophia, Bradley and Gen nodded.

"Disaster ranger, power up!" they all called.

"Pink Tornado Ranger!" Gen yelled while morphing.

"Yellow Lightning Storm Ranger!" Bradley yelled while morphing.

"Green Earthquake Ranger!" Sophia yelled while morphing.

"Blue Tsunami Ranger!" Kenny yelled while morphing.

"Red Wild Fire Ranger!" Phillip yelled, completing the group morph.

"Now how do we actually _get _to the Hartford Mansion? We're in the middle of Illinois for goodness sake!" Gen asked.

"You can go with Kenny, he has teleportation remember? You can also use your camouflage ability to hide there until we get there…" Sophia piped in. "Then Phillip, Bradley, Kat and I go there via Earth tunnel and we will beat the brains out of Thrax! And Ziltrex of course…"

"Ok then, thanks Soph!" Kenny said grabbing Gen and disappearing to hopefully, to the Hartford Mansion. Bradley and Kat gave the green ranger weird looks.

"Why did you wait for me?" Kat asked.

"I know that you're the white weather ranger Kat, don't ask me how…" Sophia replied.

"Ok then," Kat replied. "Weather disaster, activate!" she yelled morphing into her ranger form.

"Cool, no how do _we_ get to the Hartford Mansion?" Phillip asked.

"Easy," Sophia replied, using her powers to open the ground. "One way trip to Hartford Mansion leaves in five minutes!" And by instinct, Phillip, Bradley and Kat jumped in. "Don't destroy anything…" Sophia told Gamma grabbing her backpack before jumping in herself.

As Sophia went into the underground tunnel she made, Bradley dragged the four in lightning speed to get to the Hartford mansion. As they arrived in the front porch, an old man named Spencer or something let them in. As they arrived in the Operation Overdrive base, they met Gen and Kenny in front of the door. Bradley noticed that her sister's suit was extremely wet.

"Whoa sis," Bradley exclaimed. "Why are you wet and Kenny is still as dry as a desert?"

"Kenny and I landed in a lake," Gen replied. "Thanks to his water powers, he's still dry.

"Interesting," Phillip commented before he saw a statue of some sort. "Hey what does this do?" he asked pulling down the statue, revealing a door with a slide.

"Phillip no!" Kat, Sophia, Gen, Kenny and Bradley yelled jumping over to Phillip. The red ranger was pushed inside a door, sliding down the small slide. Kat was also pushed in along with Sophia and Gen. Kenny was dragged by Gen down, sliding along. Bradley just jumped in with Sophia's backpack in hand. They all landed on what seems to be a ranger base, like their disaster base but underground and not inside a tree. Phillip landed stomach first onto the floor under Sophia, who was under Kat, who was under Gen, who was under Kenny, who was under Bradley. They all saw about a dozen or so adults that were standing there giving them confused looks. Kenny noticed that thet were all wearing uniform-like clothes that all had bright colors.

"Who are you?" the woman in pink asked.

"Ugh," Phillip replied. "Power down!" he yelled causing all the disaster rangers, including Kat, to unmorph. Though it made it an even more awkward position between him and Sophia.

"Kat Hillard?" the older man in black asked.

Kat rolled away from Sophia and Gen before she looked up to the man. "Uh, hello?" she responded.

_"It's time to go home now kids," Kat exclaimed. The students groaned. "But ms. Hillard, we want to hear more of the story!" Nattie moaned. "Maybe you'll get to finish listening to the story tomorrow Nattie..." said Alyssa. "Fine, thanks ms. Hillard and ms. Enrile! I'm going to go to my cousin now!" Nattie said waving good bye. Kat chuckled. "The girl has no idea that the story actually involves her cousin doesn't she?"Alyssa asked. Kat nodded in reply, excited to finish telling her story to the kids tomorrow._

**Oh, who do you think the man in black is? What are the disaster rangers going to do? What are the adult's going to do? You'll see on the next chapter of the Disaster Rangers!**

**-garudarox- Mystic Force Yellow Ranger! I feel like being random today...**


End file.
